


That Time

by ChristieStewart



Category: Glee
Genre: Accusations, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristieStewart/pseuds/ChristieStewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Senior Year at Dalton. Kurt is happy and successful, has a loving boyfriend and many friends. Life is sweet. But all that is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For[this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=46510266#t46510266) at the GKM. AU from _Never Been Kissed_ as for the purpose of this story Kurt stays at Dalton.

Later, when Kurt considered it, he was sad that it was that time. It could have been so many others.

It might have been that time when Blaine took him to Sardinelli’s and they were back at Blaine’s empty house by nine. That time when, as Blaine thrust into him again and again, the rose petals strewn across the bed were crushed beneath their bodies and gave off a sweet smell that made Kurt ache with love for his boyfriend.

It could so easily have been the time when Blaine shyly confessed that he wanted to enter Kurt from behind. That time had Kurt on all fours, clinging to the bedclothes with his fingers as he locked his arms into position, feeling Blaine pound into him, using his ass in a way that made Kurt moan and scream, pant and groan. 

Perhaps it would have even been better to have been their first time, Sex Ed. cliché though it would have been, when Blaine, pent up with nerves and excitement and anticipation, could hardly get his cock into Kurt. That time when, shaking with his own nerves though he was, Kurt stroked his hand down Blaine’s reddening face, reached up, kissed him slowly and said, “It doesn’t matter. I love you.”

But it wasn’t those times. It was that time. There was nothing that he, or anyone else, could do about that now. And, after all, perhaps that was just as well because, as Sebastian said to him, “It’s biology, Kurt. Don’t try to romanticise it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck,” said the boy as he stared at his returned paper.

It was hard to wipe a smug grin off one’s face, Kurt reflected, when one continued to gain straight As, but it was necessary when your nearby classmate had just got the latest in a long line of failing grades.

“I’m sorry… perhaps she’ll agree to a re-mark?”

“You’ve got to be kidding! Bailey? She’s the hardest ass on the faculty. She wouldn’t re-mark if I got on my knees!”

Kurt made encouraging, sympathetic noises and escaped gratefully as the boy turned to a friend coming up behind him. It wasn’t that he didn’t care or that he was hardened to Peter’s distress. It was just so hard to sympathise without sounding totally patronising.

Reaching for his phone, he shot off a text to his Dad.

**To Dad** (3:16 pm): _First A of Senior Year! :-)_

The fast reply made him smile and picture his Dad sitting, his tie hanging at half-mast, at his Washington desk:

**To Kurt** (3:17 pm): _Great, kiddo! I’m proud of you._

Kurt continued to smile as he made his way down the main staircase of Dalton to the series of anterooms that made up the Common Rooms for the Junior and Senior boys. He knew he had a lot of homework that evening and, if he wanted to get it all done before the long drive back to Lima, he needed to get straight to it.

Settling at a desk, Kurt pulled out his AP English folder and copy of Middlemarch to make a start on his essay. He was enjoying the novel and was actually looking forward to writing this essay. Roughing out a spider-diagram from his thesis, he soon settled into his work.

Engrossed in finding a quote to illustrate the point he wished to make about Lydgate’s financial predicament, he startled when Matt slid into the seat next to him.

“Hey, Kurt.”

“Hi, Matt.”

“You look super busy. I won’t hold you up. M. Lalliac mentioned that you might be up for some tutoring? I’m totally flunking French and he said that you would be the best person to get to tutor me because, and I quote, “His French accent is as flawless as you Americans can manage and he’ll be patient unlike that Smythe boy.’

Kurt laughed as Matt grinned lopsidedly at him.

“Well, thank you, kind Sir, for the compliment,” he teased. “Sure, Matt. When’s the best time for you?”

After fixing up a tutoring appointment, Kurt quickly resumed his work. Dimly, in the background, he could hear the staccato sound of fists being slammed into desks and he smiled faintly to himself whilst sighing, hoping against hope that the sound would not get closer.

A minute later though, the heavy oak doors that divided the Senior Common Room from the Junior Common Room swung open sharply and a large group of Warblers entered, shattering the quietly studious atmosphere.

It wasn’t that Kurt did not like singing. He very much did. It wasn’t that he did not like to perform. He certainly did. It wasn’t that he did not like the Warblers. He did. He liked one in particular after all. It was just…

Yes, and here it came. Sighing, Kurt put down his novel as Blaine approached and began to serenade him, nudging at his neck with his head at a cute angle. The Warblers continued to harmonise, banging their fists in perfect time and rhythm and, as the song reached a crescendo, Blaine spun on the spot, leapt across the room and landed on a nearby desk, perfectly in time with the end of the song.

“What did you think, Kurt?” Blaine asked as he walked towards him whilst the assembled Warblers broke into the burst of excited chatter that always signalled the end of another perfect, impromptu performance.

“It was great.”

“Are you sure? I wasn’t sure about the lower harmony and I’m not sure whether the spin was the best choice… perhaps it was a bit…”

“No, it was great.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic.” Blaine pouted.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I thought the song was really good and the harmony was perfect. Perhaps the spin was a little much…”

Blaine looked worried and, sliding into the seat next to Kurt, propped his chin in his hands. Kurt looked at him fondly, put his pen down and waited.

“It’s got to be perfect. Are you sure not the spin? Perhaps a shuffle, hop, skip after the ball change step?”

Kurt made a little moue with his mouth and wrinkled his nose.

“Are you sure? Oh, God, the invitational at Crawford is only five weeks away!”

Kurt sighed and picked up his pen again. “I’m sure we’ll have enough time, Blaine. We’re in the first week. You’ll find a way.”

“It’s really hard when you won’t practise after classes, Kurt. We need your voice on the top harmony. And, with Sebastian off at lacrosse practice so much…”

“Blaine, we have Glee practice three times a week and you know I have a heavy course load this year. I really have to get my work done and I can’t if…”

It was Blaine’s turn to sigh. “I know but, Kurt, you’ve a 4.0 GPA. Surely…’

Despite himself, Kurt felt an inward flash of irritation. However, many times he explained, Blaine could never seem to grasp how hard it was for him to maintain his GPA. He supposed that he should feel flattered that Blaine considered him smart enough to coast but he wished that he would remember that Kurt hadn’t always been at Dalton. Smart he might be, but it was difficult filling in the gaps from a mediocre education and still trying to take so many Honors and AP classes. Sometimes, he thought he might buckle from the strain.

Smoothing out his essay notes, he said tightly, “Yes, well, I really have to get this done if I want to keep that.”

“Oh… ok, but you will be at rehearsal Monday?”

“Of course.”

Blaine grinned. “Good. We’ll thrash it out then. I don’t mean to nag, Kurt. It’s just, you know how important the invitationals leading up to Sectionals are. And after last year…’

Kurt looked up quickly to see Blaine looking wistful. Impulsively, he reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I know, sweetie. It’ll be perfect. I promise.”

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt felt the familiar warmth in his chest at seeing that look of love in Blaine’s eyes.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your essay. What is it?

“AP English. Middlemarch.”

Blaine leant over to give Kurt a peck on the corner of his mouth. “You’ll ace it. You always do.”

Kurt smiled and called after Blaine, “We’re still on for tomorrow though, yeah? That’s why I need to get this done. Especially with you being out with your parents Sunday. Otherwise…”

He trailed off on seeing a look of guilt cloud Blaine’s open face. “Oh, did we have plans? I…”

“Blaine, you know we’re meant to be going to the Philadelphia Story retrospective at Studio 35!”

“Oh, Kurt. I’m sorry! I just forgot and I arranged to have a practice with some of the guys. We really need to practise the low harmonies on the new songs. I’m so sorry!”

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was flushed and looked contrite. He suddenly felt bad at making a fuss. Blaine had a busy schedule too and, after all, it was easy to forget things occasionally.

“It’s ok. I guess we can do it another time…”

“Yes, definitely! I’ll book it for sure for next weekend!” Blaine beamed, darted toward Kurt, pecked him on the mouth again and said, “Why don’t you call Mercedes or Rachel and go out?”

“You know Rachel is on Non-essential Contact and Visits Lockdown before her audition for West Side Story. And I told you, Mercedes has to visit her Grandmother.”

“Oh.” Blaine looked chastened for a moment and then brightened. “Well, there’s Finn. He might be able to…”

“You know he’s at Puck’s for the whole weekend,” Kurt said brittly.

Seeing a look of uncomfortable guilt pass over Blaine’s face, he relented. “It’s alright, sweetie, I’ll find something to do.”

“Oh, well, if you’re sure. I’ll call you tomorrow.” And with a final peck, Blaine was gone with the rest of the Warblers following behind like a pack of eager puppies following their master.

Feeling a little down, Kurt reached for his novel. He’d been so looking forward to the movie. He’d never seen it and it was such a classic; people always raved about how good it was. Still, shaking himself from his gloom, Kurt reminded himself that he only had to wait another week. It was just … his work seemed so long and heavy now that there wasn’t a treat and a lovely trip with his boyfriend at the end of it.

Resigned to a weekend at home alone, he settled back to work.

After five minutes of being unable to concentrate, he cursed and reached for his phone, thumbing down the contact list and tapping the screen when he got whom he wanted. He waited impatiently until there was the sound of a pick up.

“Sebastian! Are you free tomorrow?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck me now. Fill me up with your big, beautiful cock.”

It would be so much better, Sebastian reflected, if he could devise a pre-sex screening process that would eliminate the ones addicted to bad porn star monologuing.

“Oh, yes, yes! Fuck me, big boy!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes even as he continued to thrust into the blond. Did he really seem the type that needed constant reassurance about the size of his dick? Sebastian knew his dick was around average-size and was perfectly content with that. After all he’d been with a guy with a 9-inch cock who had no idea how to use it. Sebastian _knew_ how to use his. 

“Fuck me open with your big cock!”

Oh, he really had had enough of this. Intent on hurrying things along, Sebastian braced one hand against the guy’s hip whilst he used the other to quickly and methodically jerk him off, all the time increasing the pace of his thrusts. With a strangled cry, the guy came and Sebastian held him up against the wall as he slammed into him three more times before he came also. 

Pulling out, tying off and disposing of the condom was a matter of seconds. Sebastian quickly pulled his pants on and handed the guy a paper towel to wipe himself down. “Thanks for that,” he said and, unlocking the door, he exited the changing rooms quickly, ignoring the outraged sniff of the cleaner who had been banging on the door for the last three or four minutes.

Fucking waste of time, he thought. He’d come but that was about it. Shame. The guy’s ass had looked so great when he was doing squats. If he’d used his ass muscles as much as his mouth, he might have been less of a lousy lay. 

It was starting to drizzle as he walked to his car. Sebastian pulled up the collar of his coat, feeling the start of a chill in the air. As he slipped, with relief, into the dry warmth, he heard his phone bleeping and, looking at it, he saw he had a message from Kurt. 

To Sebastian (7:34 pm): Movie night? You bring the snacks?

He grinned but then frowned.

To Kurt (7:35 pm): Sure but didn’t you have a date?

To Sebastian (7:36 pm): Blaine can’t make it. Yeah, you’re second choice but a fabulous one. I promise. ;-)

That was getting to be a habit, Blaine not being able to make it, Sebastian thought. Sure, Kurt and Sebastian were friends. They’d been friends for months now but… Kurt was calling him much more now and Blaine didn’t seem to be around. Time was when Sebastian couldn’t bear his third wheel status, watching them cooch and coo, even though he’d got over his thing for Blaine months before. It wasn’t jealousy; it was just nauseatingly… coupley. 

But now… The cooching and cooing was officially over. For the last month, every time he was around Kurt, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Sebastian wondered what was going on with them for a moment. Then he shrugged and dismissed his thoughts. What did it matter to him? Kurt was a fun friend and he enjoyed his time with him. That was all that mattered. 

To Kurt (7:39 pm): OK. At gym. I’ll be there as soon as I’ve showered. About 9-ish.

***

Kurt reached for his glass, angling his face away, as the credits rolled. 

“Are you crying?” Sebastian laughed.

“Shut up, you insensitive ass,” Kurt retorted as he blew his nose defiantly. 

“Insensitive? Moi?” 

“Yes. What else do you call it when you don’t shed a tear at the seminal gay tragedy of the decade?”

Sebastian just laughed and handed Kurt the box of tissues. “Here you might need the rest from the state of your face.”

Kurt lightly swatted Sebastian’s arm but took the box, gratefully.

“So, what were you up to today after school?” Kurt asked as they repaired to the kitchen and he got out the bowls for their late ice cream fix. 

“I had lacrosse practise, did some team paperwork and then went to the gym. Had a fuck in the changing rooms and then came here.” Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt choked on his mouthful of Cherry Garcia. “My God, Sebastian… Do you ever consider keeping a lid on your seedy affairs?”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes it’s all a bit TMI!” Kurt said, incredulously. 

“Just because some of us like sex and aren’t ashamed of that…”

“I like sex!”

“Yeah…” 

“I do! I just don’t go round broadcasting my sex life the same as what I had for lunch!”

Sebastian looked disbelievingly at Kurt. “Really? So when was the last time you fucked?”

“I’m not telling you that!” 

“Why not? If you aren’t ashamed…”

“Because it’s private. It’s intimate. Special.”

Sebastian’s laughter rang out. “Oh, God, you’re not going to start talking about the mystical union of two people, are you?”

Kurt glared at him. “I just like to have that as a special thing between me and Blaine… I don’t want to…” He hesitated. “I don’t want to treat it like it’s nothing. It’s not… My Dad says it changes people and it does and I like the fact that we have that between us and no one else.”

Sebastian derisive grin faded and his gaze softened slightly. “God… you’re such a girl, Kurt.”

“Fuck off.”

Sebastian grinned more warmly and took another mouthful of his dessert.

“Still, you aren’t gonna try and fool me that Blaine’s nailing you every night. He hasn’t been around enough.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We see each other…”

“Yeah, but I’ve always thought that the one advantage of having a boyfriend was that you’d have an easy time getting laid on the regular. You two? You can’t fuck more than once a week!”

“Blaine and I are perfectly content with our sex life,” Kurt said somewhat primly and then left Sebastian to visit the bathroom.

He hoped, as he re-fastened his tight pants and washed his hands, that Sebastian would have had enough time to have dropped the subject. He could be like a particularly irritating and persistent mosquito sometimes when he got on a topic. Especially one that embarrassed Kurt.

The truth was that… their sex life was, well, dwindling, thought Kurt. He didn’t even care that much because perhaps Cosmo was right and a sex life did wax and wane but… they didn’t cuddle much either and he was hardly seeing Blaine. He missed talking to him. He missed their late night chats and their early morning coffee meet-ups. 

He looked in the mirror and sighed as he fixed the front of his hair. He might have said that they were content but he wasn’t. Sebastian talked so lightly about fucking but, in reality, he and Blaine hadn’t had more than a quick, rushed blow job two weeks ago between a Warblers’ rehearsal and chasing out to a performance at a local mall that Blaine had set up for them, as a precursor to the Invitational. He might not care about that as much as the talking but he was still a guy and he did have needs.

Still, it wasn’t that Blaine didn’t want him. He had been the one to instigate that blowjob. He’d said that he missed messing around and… He was just busy. He was so committed to the Warblers and he was making sure that his extra-curriculars were stellar so that he could get a good college. Kurt liked the fact that he was ambitious. They just were having a dry spell because they were busy. Things would get better very soon. He was sure.

Smoothing the last strand of his hair, Kurt re-joined his friend. He was relieved to find him leafing through the copy of _Cat On a Hot Tin Roof_ that Kurt had left on the coffee table after finishing his assigned reading after school.

He flung it aside as Kurt entered. “What do you want to do now? Watch another movie?”

“We could or…”

Just then, there was a shrill tone as Kurt’s phone lit up for an incoming message. 

To Kurt (23:41 pm): I can come over now, if that’s ok?

“It’s Blaine. He wants to come over.”

Sebastian glanced at his watch. “Ooh, booty call!” 

Kurt glared at Sebastian, “You don’t mind, him coming, do you? We can all watch a movie or…”

“You’ve got to be kidding. I’m not being an awkward third wheel. Seriously, get laid. It’ll do you good.”

“Sebastian…”

“Fine, fine. Cuddle, be romantic, do all that shit I know you’ll do, then get laid. Seriously, you’ve hardly been around each other these last few weeks.”

Kurt quirked his mouth. “Seriously? Are you turning into a relationship counsellor?”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. “Look, you’re the one that wants a boyfriend. I think, when you have one, you’re supposed to see him and, yeah, have sex.”

“We do…”

Sebastian just looked at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. “Sebastian, it’s complicated. Blaine’s busy. I’m busy.”

“Then uncomplicate it. You want Blaine still?”

“Of course!”

“Then stop taking second place to fucking Show Choir and tell him to stop dicking around and fuck you.”

Despite himself, Kurt giggled. “What, just in those words?”

Sebastian grinned wryly. “Ok, romanticise it up a bit, if you must.”

Kurt paused in his texting to smile at his friend. “Aww, you big softie. You gave me love advice.”

Sebastian shuddered and gestured to the play he’d placed back on the coffee table. 

“I’m just with Big Mama. When a marriage goes on the rocks, the rocks are right there in the bed. You’re practically married so…”

Kurt stiffened. “We’re not ‘on the rocks’, Sebastian!”

Sebastian shrugged. “Well, you’re not loved up like you were in the Summer, sickening as it was.”

Kurt turned away, walked across to the sofa and slumped down in it. “We’re not, are we?”

Sebastian looked at him. Kurt couldn’t tell what he was thinking. With a sudden, uncharacteristically gentle tone, Sebastian spoke, “Kurt, it’s fine. Just talk to him. You’ve always talked a lot. Just speak to him.”

There was the sharp ring of the doorbell in the hallway. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, of course. Might go clubbing and see who I can pick up.”

Kurt shook his head and laughed ruefully. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Well, we might as well both get sexed up tonight!”

Kurt swatted at Sebastian as he dodged away from him. The doorbell rang again.

Sebastian strode to the door, flinging it open as it rang again. Kurt could see Blaine standing there and hurried over as he heard a muffled sound of surprise.

“Sebastian, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Well, I’m not for much longer. Mustn’t play gooseberry to you two lovebirds, sorting out your geology collection.”

Kurt spoke quickly, “Hi, sweetie.”

He leaned over and kissed Blaine quickly on the mouth. His lips felt cold from the sharp October night air.

“Sebastian’s going clubbing.”

“Oh, ok. Have a good time.” Blaine, who had been looking a little miffed, brightened. 

“See you!” And Sebastian wandered off to his car without a backward glance.

Kurt watched him drive off and then shut the door to find Blaine already hanging up his coat. He felt inexplicably nervous. He knew he needed to speak to Blaine about their lack of time together recently but it felt difficult. 

This was Blaine. Why did it feel so difficult?

“So, come through. Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, we got a lot done and so, when I realised we’d be finished before midnight, I thought I’d come anyway. What with your parents being in D.C.” Blaine grinned and reached for Kurt. 

Feeling strangely irritated, Kurt moved away and said, “Let’s go in.”

Blaine looked surprised but followed. On reaching the living room, Kurt sat slowly down on the couch. Blaine sat down close to him and reached for him again. 

“Blaine, we need to talk.”

“Ok.” Blaine was starting to kiss his neck and his hands were moving below Kurt’s shirt.

“No. We need to talk first.” Kurt moved away.

Blaine looked hurt. Kurt looked at him and melted a little. He looked just like a wounded puppy. But… at the same time, Kurt felt almost cold, mechanical…

“Blaine, I just wanted to talk about us. We’ve both been so busy recently that we don’t talk much and…”

“Kurt, you know how busy my schedule is! I have so much to do to get the Warblers up to scratch! And you’re always doing work so...”

A flash of irritation heated Kurt’s cheeks but he took a deep breath and replied slowly, “I know. I just miss you. I miss us talking and…”

“So do I! But you know how important my college application prep. is.”

“”Well, of course…”

“So we have to rush around a bit and sneak in time to see each other for a little while.”

“Yeah, but we could still meet for coffee and we haven’t chatted before bedtime or…”

“Well, that’s why I’m here now! I would have come over on Tuesday but you said that you were seeing Sebastian!”

Kurt glared. “Blaine, you cancelled our date. It was the fourth time in a row. Tonight was the fifth. Did you expect me to just wait at home for you?”

“No. But don’t say I haven’t tried to see you!”

“I didn’t. I just…”

“Kurt, of course I miss you and I miss messing around but my college application is so important and…”

Kurt straightened his neck. “So is mine!”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t!”

“Well, you’re always implying I could do less work and that would mean we could see each other and…”

Blaine groaned. “I didn’t say that. Do you have to be so…”

“What?!”

Blaine sighed. “Nothing. Can’t we just have a nice time?” 

He got up and held out his hand. “Come on. Why don’t we just go upstairs and relax?”

Kurt looked up at Blaine and slowly reached out his hand. Perhaps Sebastian was right? Perhaps all they needed was to enjoy some intimate time and he’d feel better and things would be more comfortable? He probably was being too intense. Blaine was just busy. He was busy too after all. They just needed to relax.

Blaine led him upstairs and as he closed the door, he pulled Kurt to him and began to kiss his neck again as he backed him towards the bed. Kurt felt Blaine’s evening stubble rub against the soft skin of his neck as he sucked lightly. The warm, moist feel of Blaine’s lips on his neck contrasted with the still slightly chilled feel of Blaine’s skin. 

Kurt felt the back of the bed hit his legs and Blaine gently lowered him to the bed. He was unfastening Kurt’s shirt and sucking on his nipples now, kissing across his chest as he opened it button by button. 

“Fuck. I’ve missed this. God, I’m so horny tonight.”

Kurt wondered why he felt so removed from this. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it. He did. Of course he wanted his boyfriend. It was just…

“God, I’m so hard for you. I wanna fuck you so bad. Let me just get the lube.”

Kurt suddenly felt the pressure of Blaine’s weight gone. Raising his head slightly, he saw Blaine cross to the bag that he’d dropped by the bedroom door. He felt the cold air peek his nipples as it hit the wetness left behind from Blaine’s ministrations and shivered.

Blaine returned to the bed, unfastening and stripping his own clothes quickly on the way. Kurt saw his cashmere sweater fall to the floor and vaguely wondered how difficult the creases would be to get out. 

Relax, he told himself. Just relax. They both needed this and he just needed to get into it. He sat up, wriggled out of his pants and laid back as Blaine climbed back on the bed. Reaching up for Blaine, he kissed him. He felt Blaine’s hardness grind into his stomach briefly but then Blaine tore his mouth away and nudged at Kurt’s hip. Kurt turned over and Blaine, lubing up two fingers, began to stroke and probe at Kurt’s entrance. 

“Just relax. God, you’re tight. We’re doing this just in time. A few more weeks and you’d be a virgin again.” Blaine laughed and pushed in with his fingers. 

Kurt could feel Blaine’s hard cock grinding against his hip as he opened him up. He inserted another finger.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to get in you. Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this.”

He didn’t feel gorgeous. He felt strange. He felt… slightly disembodied. Like this was all happening to someone else. He felt Blaine reach for his cock and realised that he was only half hard. 

Blaine began to jerk him rhythmically. God, he wanted this. He wanted to feel close to Blaine. He wanted to feel their love. He wanted Blaine. 

“Blaine, hurry. Get in me.”

Chuckling, Blaine reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. He put it on, lubed himself up and paused.

“How do you want it?”

“Face to face.”

Placing a cushion underneath his hips and pulling his legs up, Blaine nudged his cock at Kurt’s opening. He pushed in.

“Fuck…Fucking hell. Oh, god, I’m not gonna last.”

“It’s ok.”

Blaine paused as he bottomed out, reaching out for Kurt’s cock again. He pulled out and rocked jerkily back into Kurt, pulled out and, more smoothly, as he gained a rhythm, pushed back in. 

“God, I… Fuck, I…”

Kurt reached up blindly for Blaine and clung on, clung on and kissed desperately at Blaine’s neck as Blaine rocked faster and faster in and out of him, all the time jerking at Kurt’s cock. He clung on and, in the back of his mind, as he stared at the screwed up eyes of Blaine’s straining face, wondered why he could feel tears clinging to the eyelashes of his own eyes.


End file.
